


Everywhere

by captainamergirl



Series: Diamonds [3]
Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Smutty, Stally ftw, Steffy's got a fever of 103
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Steffy wants Sally so bad...
Relationships: Steffy Forrester/Sally Spectra II
Series: Diamonds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714210
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Everywhere

**Everywhere**   
  
Steffy has a  _gigantic_ problem. She wants to  _fuck_ Sally. Constantly. On a bed, against a wall, on the floor, under water, lying in the tall grass outside her beach house, anywhere,  _everywhere._  
  
Whenever she passes Sally in the hallway and they share a secret look or a furtive touch, Steffy gets so wet she almost can’t stand it. She  _must_ have Sally. She doesn’t care where their coupling happens either. It’s long overdue.  
  
Steffy truly believes she will combust if she doesn’t fuck Sally  _immediately._ Her hand no longer does the trick; neither does her super-sized vibrator. The only thing that will relieve the ever-present ache between her thighs is Sally’s body pressed flush against hers.  
  
_Sally, Sally, Sally._  
  
She's Steffy’s obsession. Awake or asleep, Sally is the fever Steffy can’t shake. She never expected to want her former nemesis this way. She never expected she would sit across from Sally in work meetings and fantasize about leaping over the table, right into Sally’s lap, and devouring her with open-mouthed kisses; greedy hands traveling here, there,  _everywhere._  
  
***  
  
Days pass. Steffy is quite possibly insane. She’s watching lesbian porn every night after she tucks her daughter into bed; sometimes, even at work, she's watching it; sequestered in her office, furiously rubbing herself as lithe female bodies lick and suck and fondle on the screen of her laptop.  
  
*****  
  
Steffy’s nerves are frayed. No,  _completely shot._ She’s out of her mind, snapping at her relatives and employees in frustration, biting her lip furiously, driving too fast down the Pacific Coast Highway, masturbating frantically in the bathroom at lunch.  
  
Just as a padded cell at some richy-rich hospital seems the only alternative to Steffy’s problems, Sally proposes the solution.  
  
Steffy finds a little yellow sticky note adhered to her desk. It reads simply,  _Steam room. 4 p.m._  
  
Steffy has already cum twice in anticipation by the time she reaches Sally.  
  
Sally crooks her little pinky finger in a come-hither gesture. The door slams shut behind them. The hot swirling mist hits Steffy hard in the face as she crushes the redhead against her breasts.  
  
*****  
  
Steffy rests her head on Sally’s bare, sweaty shoulder. She's completely satisfied;  _spent._ Her limbs are just limp noodles.  
  
Her first problem has been resolved; but now a new dilemma looms on the horizon.  
  
_She just might be in love with Sally._


End file.
